the_justice_leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
The Reverse-Flash, Part 2 (episode)
Synopsis Jay Garrick's return sparks a desperate Thawne's retreat, forcing the three speedster to pursue him throughout 1938. However, their time displacement causes severe headaches and memory flashes, sparing Jay due to him naturally being from this time. Snart breaks into S.T.A.R Labs and steals back Weather Wizard's wand, holding McGee and Silas hostage as the Justice League struggle to figure out where Barry and Wally have gone. Silas secretly contacts Cyborg but is frozen by Snart's cold gun as he then makes his way to Iron Heights, intent on breaking out his allies amidst the confusion. Barry pushes forward and figures out how to "phase" through objects and uses it to trap Thawne. Thawne reveals to Barry about him idolising the Flash and how he was shunned, causing him to have a psychotic break and how travelling through time is slowly killing him. Furthermore, he tells the hero that if he doesn't figure out a way to return back to his time, both him and Wally will suffer the same fate, albeit worse due to their inexperience in time travel. Barry, confused, asks why Thawne is so intent on doing such terrible things and figures out that he's from the future. By unwittingly revealing that Thawne killed his mother, he learns that Barry is the Flash and tells him that he's talking to the "wrong version of him". Now learning the Flash's identity, he decides to travel back to that time to kill Henry Allen too. An enraged Barry grabs him and threatens to kill him for his evil antics when Wally and Jay convince him to back off. Thawne then races off and battles Barry whilst running, intent on destroying his life once and for all. Knocking him off course with the help of Wally and Jay, the latter helps Barry direct his travelling back to his time, leaving him behind. A mysterious hero from 1938 arrives at her former location and reports back to the "J.S.A". With Barry, Wally and Thawne back in present day, Thawne instead races to Iron Heights to kill the imprisoned Henry Allen as Snart breaks into the prison to free his comrades. Max Mercury, within the Speed-Force, is told that the Flash is destined to die, with Max responding that he found a hero within Barry and that he'll inspire many more in the future as Thawne arrives in Iron Heights with the newly freed Rogues. However, Darryl Frye arrives and tries to stop Thawne, leading to the villainous speedster phasing his hand through Barry's adoptive father, killing him. Characters * Barry Allen / Flash * Eobard Thawne / Reverse-Flash * Wally West / Kid Flash * Jay Garrick / Flash * Leonard Snart / Captain Cold * Mick Rory / Heatwave * Lisa Snart / Golden Glider * Silas Stone * Tina McGee * Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman * Bruce Wayne / Batman * Hal Jordan / Green Lantern * Victor Stone / Cyborg * Diana Prince / Wonder Woman * Maxwell Crandall / Max Mercury * Henry Allen * Mark Mardon / Weather Wizard * Digger Harkness / Captain Boomerang * Hartley Rathaway / Pied Piper * Gregory Wolfe / Warden Wolfe * Patty Spivot / Detective Spivot * Darryl Frye / Detective Frye * David Singh / Captain Singh * Alfred Pennyworth * Rex Tyler / Hourman (cameo)